Am I Enough?
by Our nightmare is your pleasure
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara have always felt the same way towards each other and a simple bump in class reveals everything! READ THE SEQUEL! CALLED "SUSPICIONS"
1. Chapter 1

_Written by My cousin and I.._

_Title: Am I Enough?_

_Characters: Gaara+Sasuke (Main), Hinata+Kiba (Supporting characters)_

* * *

Ch.1

Gaara was horrified to talk to Sasuke. The idea of it just scared him. And sitting next to him in class was HELL! He's liked him since the day he first started here. He could never take his eyes off him, but always managed to look away before Sasuke could notice.

So, here he is, in 3rd period, science. Class was starting and everybody was taking their seats. He sat in the 3rd row in his favorite seat next to the window. The seat next to him was always empty, he never seemed to mind, but today...his biggest crush decided to sit next to him!

"Hey Gaara, How's it going?" Sasuke asked him.

Gaara's mouth hung open for a moment, but he managed to spit out: "I'm...okay..."

"That's good." Sasuke says with a big smile on his face.

_'Oh God!'_ Gaara thought. _'This is gonna be a long class period!'_

--

(30 minutes into the class)

Gaara was freaking out! He loved the way Sasuke smelled and couldn't help but lean in a little closer to him. He kept inhaling Sasuke's wonderful scent. He kept edging closer and closer by the second, until finally: "THUMP!"

Gaara fell on his ass in the middle of class! Gaara got up as fast as he had fallen.

"Um...sorry." Was all he said as he sat back down in his seat. He was embarrassed, but managed to sneak a peek at Sasuke. He expected to see him cracking up, but instead he was staring at a face full of worry.

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked him worringly. "Are you ok?"

Gaara smiled. Sasuke was worried about him AND he looked so cute doing it! "I'm fine." Gaara was still smiling. "Thanks for worrying."

"No problem." Sasuke replied. "Did you doze off or something?"

Gaara smiled again. "Something like that."

They talked for about another 2 minutes, but they stopped when they were silenced by the teacher for the 3rd time! Since the teacher was lecturing, Gaara decided to do what he normally did during lectures, DOODLE!

He opened up his notebook to a clean sheet of notebook paper and began by writing Sasuke's name in the middle. After about 2 minutes, the page was filled with Sasuke's name, hearts, stars, and more of his crush's name.

--

When class ended, Gaara had added 4 complete pages in his notebook dedicated to Sasuke. Sasuke and him were the last one's in class still packing their books. Sasuke walked to the door and Gaara followed a few steps behind him. When they were just a few feet away from the door, Sasuke stopped suddenly and turned around quickly, sending his and Gaara's books spiraling to the floor (including Gaara's 'special' notebook, which flipped open)!

"I'm so sorry!" Gaara gathered up Sasuke's books. "I should've watched where I was going!"

"No, I should've--" Sasuke froze when he picked up Gaara's open notebook. "Uh..." He blushed and then smiled. "Here you go."

Sasuke was smiling devilishly and Gaara noticed that he was blushing as well. "Are you okay?" Gaara asked, curious as to why Sasuke was looking at him that way.

"Listen." Sasuke finally said. "I was wondering...if maybe...you'd like to go out some time?"

Gaara froze; unable to speak. An uncomfortable silence fell over them.

Sasuke's face softened and his smile began to fade. "Hey, listen. If your not--" Sasuke started.

"OF COURSE I WOULD!" Gaara blurted out. They both stood there, Gaara feeling extremely embarrased.

"Cool." Sasuke finally said. "8:00 tonight!"

Gaara was blushing the deepest red ever! You could barely see his hair! Sasuke leaned in a little and kissed Gaara on the forehead. Gaara almost lost all feelings in his legs. "Sorry." Sasuke blushed. "I just had to."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!! UPDATE SOON!!

Next Chapter: Sasuke and Gaara go on their first date!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

(At Gaara's house)

It was 7:55 and Gaara was pacing the room, feeling sick to his stomach. _'Was this a good idea?' _He thought._'Of course it was, he asked me! So then, why am I panicking?!"_

--The Door Bell Rang--

8:00...CRAP!

Gaara walked to the door, stopped, and moved a piece of hair into place. "Okay." He opened the door and there stood...LEE! "What the hell, Lee?!" Gaara yelled.

"Hey, have you seen my squirrel around?" Lee said looking inside Gaara's apartment. Gaara heard a car pull up. "NO! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR FUCKING SQUIRREL!!" Gaara was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, you don't have to...BE SO MEAN!" Lee yelled back and left with tears in his eyes.

"Well that wasn't Sasuke...I wonder who's in that ca--" Gaara choke on his words as he saw the most sexiest man come out of the car. He was wearing Emo jeans, a plain, but sexy, black shirt, and his sexy Emo hair was blowing in the wind. "Sasuke!" Gaara gasped.

"What?" Sasuke looked confused and stopped dead in his tracks.

"You look HOT!" Gaara unintentially replied. When he noticed what he had just said, his eyes widened and he blushed furiously. "Uh..."

"Thanks, you look HOT too!" Sasuke smiled. "Should we get going?"

"Yea!" Gaara smiled back.

--

(At the restaurant)

"So, Gaara?"

Gaara's face was down and from his body language, Sasuke could tell he was uncomfortable. "Are...you...okay?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara looked up at him. "People are staring." He whispered.

Sasuke looked around and, sure enough, everyone in the restaurant was looking at them! Sasuke panicked, then calmed down and smiled devilishly at an idea he was having.

"Why don't we give them something to look at..." Sasuke said as he put his thumb on Gaara's lips and tightly traced them. Gaara had no idea what to do!

Sasuke then leaned across the table and put his lips close to Gaara's and licked them.

Gaara heard two people gasp, then with a huge smile, Sasuke leaned in and kissed him.

"I like how you taste!" Sasuke said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Gaara blushed and got enough to say: "You taste good yourself."

--

(At the park after the date at the restaurant)

"That was some show, eh?" Sasuke smiled.

"Yea!" Gaara chuckled. "But it was...fun."

Sasuke's smile grew wider. "And it gave them something to look at!"

Gaara blushed. "You're so...Cool..."

Sasuke smiled/laughed (at the same time). "Why?"

"You just are." Gaara said. "What you did back there was crazy...And I liked it."

"I liked it too." Sasuke blushed. "We should do it more often..."

"Sasuke..." Gaara asked softly and turned to face Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked confused. As soon as Sasuke turned to face him, Gaara leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Sasuke was caught off guard, but returned the kiss nonetheless.

After about 2 minutes of making out, Gaara seperated from Sasuke. "Um...can I ask you something?"

"You just did..." Sasuke joked. "But you can ask me something else."

"OK!" Gaara playfully glared at him, then smiled. "Why did you decide to ask me out?"

Sasuke smiled back. "Because...I saw your notebook."

Gaara looked puzzled. "My notebook...? What does that--" Gaara stopped when he realized what he meant. "OH...MY...GOD!"

Gaara's face was flushed and his lips lost their color.

"Don't freak!" Sasuke said. "I thought it was kinda...well, cute!"

Sasuke smiled and Gaara smiled back as he recovered from the shock. "And it confirmed the fact that you felt the same way I did. Sasuke leaned back on the grass, with his hands behind his head, to see the sun setting in the west. Stars were beginnig to appear in the sky.

"Beautiful night..." Gaara stated as he leaned back too.

Sasuke then moved his hand downward, looking for Gaara's hand. When he found it, he took hold of it and gently squeezed it. "Yea, it is..." He then said.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!! UPDATE SOON!!  
Next Chapter: Gaara's bestfriend makes an apperance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

SOng used as Sasuke's alarm: "Screenwriting An Apology" By: Hawthorne Heights

--

_You have me still because I'm breathing,_

_although it has slowed down._

_Please don't cry because I'm leaving_

_I hope I see you soon!_

_You Know...me too well,_

_She's sorry, I can tell._

_Scene missing, fade to black (FADE TO BLACK!)_

_You're acting all this out...Again..._

Sasuke awoke to his alarm clock.

"Gaara..." He said softly and smiled. He turned around expecting to see Gaara, but was disappointed to see only an empty space. "Not yet Sasuke, not yet." He said to himself.

Still disappointed, he got up and took a shower. After showering he walked to his closet and looked at his clothes. He was to meet Gaara at the cafe so he wanted to look his best.

_'Maybe this shirt and these...' _Sasuke thought as he picked out an outfit. '_Eww! What the fuck am I thinking?! That's SO juvenile!'_

_(5 minutes later)_

_"FINALLY!" He said out loud as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had finally chosen a pair of black Emo jeans, a tight dark blue shirt, and a striped black-and-dark gray hoodie. He smiled as he grabbed the keys to his car and headed to the cafe. He was finally going see his sexy lover!_

_--_

_(Gaara at cafe, talking on his cell with Hinata)_

"Is Sasuke really that sweet?" Hinata, Gaara's best friend who he told everything to, asked him.

"Yes he is!" Gaara told her excitedly. "You have to get to know him! I'm sure you'd love him!"

"Really?!" Hinata smiled. "Hey, I got an idea."

"Hina, are you smiling?" Gaara asked her because he loved when she smiled. Good things always happened when she smiled. "What's your plan?"

"Yea!" She laughed. "Ok... since you want me to meet him, why don't you ask him if he wants to go on a double-date?!"

Gaara smiled. "You're a genius, you know that?!"

"Oh, Gaara stop it!" She giggled. "You're making me blush!"

He chuckled. "Ok, I'll ask him. Call you later, babe!"

With that he hung up and waited excitedly for Sasuke.

--

It was long before Sasuke showed up. Sasuke got out of the car and made his way towards Gaara. Gaara stood to greet him. Sasuke impulsively hugged him, He felt a little embarrassed, but Gaara never wanted to let go, loving every second of his warmth. They both sat down and smiled at each other.

"Last night was great." Gaara said.

"Yea." Sasuke agreed.

"Hey..." Gaara whispered.

"Yea...?" Sasuke said.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a double-date with me, so I can introduce you to my best friend." Gaara said faintly.

"Well...for you, anything." Sasuke replied.

Gaara's face brightened up and he smiled brightly. Sasuke thought he looked adorable.

"Okay then, we'll meet them later though." Gaara told his new love. Sasuke nodded and they had a romantic lunch together.

--

(Gaara's place)

Sasuke pulled up in front of Gaara's house.

"UGH!" Gaara yelled as he saw Kankuro, his older brother, getting a tan, BUTT-NAKED in their front lawn. "I HATE WHEN HE DOES THAT!"

Sasuke giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" Gaara asked as he stared at him with an amused look o his face.

"N-no..." Sasuke smiled. "Never!"

Gaara chuckled. "We'll... I'll see you at the double-date."

He leaned in and gave Sasuke a long, heated, VERY passionate kiss.

"Ok..." Sasuke nodded dumbly as Gaara got out of the car. Gaara had really caught him off guard. '_That was SO SEXY!' _Sasuke thought as he drove away.

--

Gaara walked to his bedroom and dialed Hinata's number. After a couple rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hinata!" Gaara was really enthusiastic. "Sasuke said YES!"

"COol!" Hinata said with just as much enthusiam as him. "SO...how was your date?!"

"It was great!" Gaara cried out. "Sasuke's so cool! Aw man...I love that guy!"

Hinata giggled. "I've noticed!"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!! UPDATE SOON!!  
Next Chapter: Sasuke and Gaara's second date. You'll get to know Hinata and her boyfriend more.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Gaara was standing near a playground watching some kids argue about who's next on the swings, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Sasuke looming over him.

"Oh hey there..." Gaara said, looking down at his feet.

"I think it's so funny that you're still shy around me." Sasuke said as he took hold of Gaara's hand and led him to a bench next to the sandbox.

They both sat down and looked straight at each other.

"I guess it's because...I like this...Us...and the way..you make me feel..." Gaara said, leaning in closer to Sasuke with every word.

"I never knew you felt like that. I feel it too." Sasuke replied closing in on Gaara, giving him the sweetest, longest kiss he's ever given anyone.

"Hey there, love birds!" Someone yelled from across the park.

Sasuke looked back, ready to punch someone's throat. Only to find Kiba and Hinata holding each others hands, walking to them.

"Get a room!"Kiba joked as he and Hinata sat down. Gaara blushed and Sasuke just smiled.

"Leave them alone, Kiba!" Hinata demanded as she smacked him softly on the back of head.

"Sorry, I was just joking." Kiba apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

Kiba looked around the park, only to stop and stare at two kids playing with a frisbee. His eyes seemed to glow. Hinata noticed this and a look of worry crossed her face.

"Kiba! No! Don't you da--"

But before she could finish a kid threw the frisbee and Kiba bolted after it! He ran on all fours and ran FAST!

Kiba jumped in the air and caught the frisbee in his mouth!

"KIBA! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Hinata yelled as she ran after her boyfriend.

Sasuke and Gaara were both trying SO HARD not to laugh, but they burst out in laughter when she was farther away.

"What is she doing?!" Sasuke laughed.

Gaara looked up to find his best friend on her boyfriends' back trying to snatch the frisbee away from his mouth. Gaara burst out laughing again.

(After a few minutes)

"Kiba, never again!" Hinata scolded him as she marched towards Sasuke and Gaara.

"Awww, Hina!" Kiba whined. "Don't be like that! C'mon baby, I'm sorry!" He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away and kept walking.

"BABE!!" Kiba was getting frustrated. "C'mon! I said I was--"

"So...Sasuke." Hinata cut Kiba off. Kiba's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at his girlfriends' ignorance. "I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?"

(They were now all seated under s tree)

Sasuke looked up at Gaara, grabbed his hand, and then smiled.

"Well--" Kiba intruded Sasuke as whimpered and looked at Hinata with puppy eyes.

Hinata took a deep breath, took hold of his hand and placed it on her lap. Then she kissed him for about 5 seconds, smiled at him when she seperated from him, and looked back at Sasuke. "Sorry about that, continue." She apologized.

Sasuke smiled at her politeness. "Well, I bumped into him and I saw his notebook."

"You mean "THE" notebook?" She looked surprised.

"If you mean the one with my name all over it..." He glanced at Gaara and blushed. "Then yea, that one."

"How long?" She questioned looking dazed.

"Huh? How long what?" Sasuke was confused.

"Oh sorry." Hinata apologized. "I mean't, how long have you liked Gaara?"

Gaara was flushed. "I've liked Gaara since I met him." Sasuke answered honestly as he gently squeezed Gaara's hand and smiled. "How long have you liked me?" Sasuke looked at Gaara seductively.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you." Gaara answered his lover as he leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Awww! Gaara!" Hinata squeaked. She couldn't control her excitement. "You two look SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

Gaara and Sasuke smiled at her. "Yea. We do." They said in unision.

"Well enough about us." Sasuke said. Curiousity in his voice. "What about you two? How did you guys meet?"

"Well..." Kiba scratched the back of his head. "It was right here, at this park." Kiba's eyes seemed to glow again.

"I was playing frisbee..." Hinata started.

"I saw the frisbee and...I chased after it..." Kiba continued.

"I ran after it too." Hinata said.

"We both reached it at the same time, but I tripped and landed on top of her." Kiba blushed.

"We were face-to-face." Hinata reminised. "Then, Kiba said..."

Kiba looked at her. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He repeated the words he had said to his lover when they first met.

Hinata blushed. "Then he kissed me." She giggled as Kiba leaned in and kissed her.

"Whoa deja vu!" He chuckled.

Hinata giggled again and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"I Love You, Kiba."

"I Love You too, Hinata."

Gaara and Sasuke blushed at their words. "Love." They both mumbled. Then they looked at each other and blushed deeper.

"You know...I think--" Gaara was interrupted as his stomach begged for food. He blushed. "We should grab a bite to eat!" He chuckled.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba nodded.

--

They all decided on hot dogs. Gaara and Hinata settled on a wooden picnic table. Sasuke insisted on ordering for everyone.

"I really don't mind..." He says.

"Okay, sure." Gaara agrees and Hinata nods her head.

"Hold up dude, I'll come along." Kiba says as he runs up to Sasuke. They take everyone's order and walk to the hot dog stand.

Sasuke and Kiba stood behind two other people who seemed to be taking their sweet time! But they didn't mind.

"So... you don't find it awkward going on a double-date with... you know... gay guys?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba laughed out loud. "Well, I did find it kinda wierd, but it would be very...Assey of me if I said no. It doesn't really matter to me!"

Sasuke looked at him, holding back a laugh.

"What?!" Kiba demands.

"Assey?" Sasuke mocked. "Who the hell says that?"

They both realized that they were in front of the line and laughing pretty loud.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Me, I guess."

--

They came back to the table with 12 hot dogs. YES! 12! Sasuke had ordered one for him and Gaara. Kiba ordered for him and his lover. Gaara only wanted one, as did himself and Hinata. The other 9 were for, as expected, Kiba!

They all sat around wathcing him murder the hot dogs. Gaara was too afraid to reach for his because he might lose a finger in the process.

Kiba drowned his hot dog in ketchup, mustard, relish, and some stuff he pulled out from his pocket.

"What was that you just put on your hot dog?" Gaara asked, hoping to distract him so he can grab his hot dog before Kiba devoured it.

"I don't really know." Kiba looked at him from his hot dog. "I saw it on the street and I thought it looked delicious, so I took it."

Sasuke threw up a little in his mouth.

Hinata looked flushed. "If you expect to make-out later, then you're INSANE!" She yelled.

Kiba smiled to reveal a mixture of red, yellow, and brown blothes on his fangs. Hinata rolled her eyes.

--

(Later...)

They had finished eating and they were now at their cars.

"It was nice meeting you." Sasuke smiled at Kiba. Hinata ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. "And it was a great pleasure meeting you, Hinata." She giggled as she let go of him and walked to the car.

"Nice meeting you too!" Kiba smiled and flashed a pair of bright, shiny, white fangs at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled wider as he sat in the passengers seat. He remembered how Hinata had actually dragged Kiba into the boys restroom and forced him to use mouthwash. She actually went into the boys restroom!

'_What a strange, crazy, yet very sweet and friendly girl.'_ Sasuke thought.

Gaara was about to sit down, when he noticed Hinata rapidly waving her arms in the air like a maniac.

"BYE SASUKE!" She smiled brightly. "It was a pleasure to meet you too!" Sasuke smiled. She noticed Gaara staring at her and winked at him before she got in Kiba's car.

Gaara knew exactly what that meant: She approved completely of Sasuke...SWEET!!

--

(After Hinata and Kiba drove off)

Gaara turned around to sit in the passengers seat, but came face-to-face with Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Gaara had a confused look on his face. "Why aren't you in the drivers seat?"

"Because I'm not driving..." Sasuke smirked. "You are."

Gaara's eyes widened. "What?! But I can't drive!"

"Which is why I'm going to teach you." Sasuke signaled to the drivers seat. "Let's begin."

--

"Gaara, which way did I tell you to go?" Sasuke stared at him.

"Left." Gaara pressed the brake and stared back. "Why?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Left is that way."

Gaara blushed. He was so nervous that he hadn't even noticed. He put his hand on the stick shift to reverse, but Sasuke stopped him by putting his hand on Gaara's.

"It's ok..." He reassured him. "We can take this way too."

--

(After 5 minutes)

"Drive faster." Sasuke simply said.

"Sasuke, are you crazy?" Gaara glanced at him. "If I go faster, I'll go over the limit."

"It's okay..." Sasuke smiled seductively. "I like it fast."

"You are so dirty..." Gaara replied back in a sexy voice. "I love it."

--

They soon arrived at Gaara's place all in one piece.

"Thanks, this was fun...we should do it again." Gaara says, opening his door to leave. But was pulled back by Sasuke, catching him in a kiss.

Sasuke's tongue rubbed against Gaara's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Gaara was happy to oblige. Sasuke probed every inch of Gaara's mouth, loving his taste, needing him badly!

When they broke away, Gaara was smiling and panting. "Wow..." He said at the loss of words, so Sasuke talked.

"I need you." He blurted out.

"Soon." Gaara said.

"When?"

"Soon."

"But, I need you now." He was practically begging, but he didn't care, he wanted this.

"Soon. Okay? I just..." Gaara didn't know what to say.

"It's okay." Sasuke said. "I understand."

They both exited the car. The air around them was full of tension. Sasuke walked Gaara to his front door. When they got there, Sasuke spoke first.

"Sorry about that...it's just that i've never truly felt this way for anybody...it's..."

"Hard to explain..." Gaara finished his sentence. "I know exactly how you feel."

Sasuke smiled, his hands in his jacket pocket, suddenly feeling very cold. Gaara read this and put his lean arms through Sasuke's, wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

"I Love You Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara smiled.

Sasuke placed his chin on the younger boys head. "I Love You too Gaara Sabaku."

They stayed like this for a moment, the warmth very inviting.

Sasuke lifted Gaara's head and kissed him. Once more, they slowly seperated from each other.

Gaara took his keys out from his pocket, opened his door, and turned to Sasuke and said:

"I want you too Sasuke, more than you know...but...I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet." He smiled weakly, suddenly feeling very tired. "Sooner than you think..." He continued. "I'll be ready for you and you'll love it." He winked playfully at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, i'll wait, just for you. I promise."

Gaara looked at him, suddenly realizing how lucky he is to have Sasuke. "Good-bye, my love. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke looked into his light blue eyes, also realizing how just how happy he was going to be by Gaara's side. "Yes, you will. Bye."

With that Gaara closed the door.

Sasuke walked to his car and stopped at the car door. He looked up at Gaara's window and saw Gaara staring back at him. He waved at him and Gaara waved back.

"I'll wait, just for you." He says out loud to himself, gets in his car, and leaves.

* * *

DID YOU LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW PLEASE!!

We'll probaly continue it, but we're seperately working on other stories. UPDATE WHENEVER WE GOT OFF OUR LAZY ASSES. :)


End file.
